Isi Dawndancer
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=The birds of the air and beasts of the field are all my friends. I would not want to cause jealousy by choosing one over the other. |bffs=Twyla and Gilda Goldstag |log= }} Isi Dawndancer is an exchange student at Monster High,a down to earth Boo Hexican girl who is descendant to a long line of a Deer Spirit tribe, where she lived all her life, until a vision, a heritage power that destiguishes her herd, made her come across with Monster High, and made it her destiny to study there and help those in need of her wise advice. Character Personality Isi is a peaceful girl who simply adores dancing, so much she might breakout into a dance sequence any moment. An animal-loving and flirty girl, she is playfull, yet wise when needed, and gives a big importance to her herd and its rituals. Appearance She has brown skin with a big white spot on her face fading into her skin, straight blue hair, and a deer-like nose as well as ears and antlers. Her eyes are brown, and she has white freckles on her cheeks and forehead. She wears a dull-sepia colored headband and an orange necklace. She wears a red, long-sleeved shirt with Aztec designs and long, black pants with the same designs. She has teal ruffled shoes and her feet are also hooves. Abilities * Romantic Aura: Isi has an effect on other monsters that will cause them to be attracted to her, a nod at a power that Deer Woman actually contain in myths and stories. * Dream Premonition: Isi isn't sure what this ability is or does, but recently she's been having mysterious dreams that are intriguing her, that she takes as visions or warnings. In these dreams, a doe with bright green eyes will guide her to where the universe needs Isi to be. Skillset * Dancing: Isi is a talented dancer, specifically dancing with her family and friends in Boo Hexico, performing tribal dances that she really enjoys and is willing to share. Relationships Family Isi's mother or father is the Deer Spirit. Additionally she also has a grandmother, who she states is very wise, but can get mad if someone ticks her off. Along with the rest of her family, her herd back in Boo Hexico is replet of friends she takes as friends. Friends Isi claims she is best friends with Twyla, who she met in Boo Mexico, when the latter failed a shadow jumping exercise of long distance. The two quickly become friends, as Twyla helps Isi out with her mysterious dreams. Additionally, she is also friends with Gilda Goldstag, another deer creature at Monster High, which is assumed to be their main friendship link. Back in her homeland, she also knows a deer creature she despises, Coyote, a trickster who has no sense of limits. Books Frankie Stein and the New Ghoul at School Isi will have a big role in this book, presumebly as the new student Frankie is summoned to welcome. She is also featured in the cover of the book. Timeline * April 28, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Isi Dawndancer. * December 01, 2014: Isi Dawndancer's amazon page is uploaded, confirming the trademark as Monster High-related. * January 29, 2015: Art of Isi Dawndancer is printed on the cover of Monster High: Monster Exchange: A Creepy-Cool Activity Book, which is uploaded to Amazon. * July 03, 2015: Isi Dawndancer makes her webisode debut in Freak Du Chic Act 3, before even any official reveal of her. * July 10, 2015: Isi Dawndancer's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * October 12, 2015 Isi Dawndancer made her first cartoon appearance in From Fear to There Part 1 Notes * "Isi" is Choctaw for "deer". This is the mythology of the Choctaw deer spirit or deer woman. Deer woman is a deer spirit from the eastern woodlands and central plains tribes associated with fertility and love. Like many Native American animal spirits deer woman is sometimes detected in animal form, other times in human form, and sometimes a mixture between the two. Although deer women are usually seen as a benign spirit who might help women to have children some stories portray her as a more dangerous being who might trick men, especially cheaters to their graves or leave them to pine away from love sickness. Gallery Monster_Exchange_The_Creepy_Cool_Activity_Book.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deerlings Category:Monster Exchange